An Internet of things provides a network of physical objects, devices, vehicles, buildings and other items which are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity. The network connectivity enables these objects to collect and exchange data. The Internet of things allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of a physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit.
However, the devices connected to the Internet of things are vulnerable to attack if firewalls protecting the devices are hacked. While the firewall may not be vulnerable, a Trojan Horse may open up a hole that allows a malicious user to cause havoc in the connected devices. Additionally, software monitors which monitor internal functions of the devices.
For example, a smart home is part of the Internet of things and may include a plurality of appliances, sensors and utility controls that provide data and receive commands to change a state of the device. Further, an On-Board Diagnostic (OBD)-II system is a part of every vehicle manufactured since Jan. 1, 1996. Bluetooth and cellular connectivity via an attachment device allow diagnostic and performance data to be retrieved and commands that affect the performance of the vehicle to be transmitted. And of these device having been hacked could cause damage to the device, or an environment in which the device is located.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing a secure element that is interposed between critical, trusted, embedded components of the devices and untrusted components or any untrusted network.